Battle of Nagasaki
Background The Chinese issue for years had festered. Blue and Red forces were at each other's throats but to no avail. In a single instant, both China's had destroyed each other. The world believed that this was the end, but it wasn't. Unbeknownst to other world powers, a third Chinese state began to rise; The Atomic Kingdom of China. The "Greens" as Red and Blue remnants called them, swept across the land and took most of the ruined state. Slowly, intelligence leaks out that these new Green Royalists are committing terrifying and fantastical acts such as domed cities, cloning, and having laser technology. It seemed like this new force was unpredictable, but powerful. Suddenly, this new force did small acts to worry the world powers. An Allied garrison in the ruined Hong Kong is wiped out, a Soviet convoy near Beijing is struck, and a Japanese expedition just disappears. The major world powers took immediate action. The Allies beefed up security in India where it meets the Chinese border. The Soviets tried their best to reposition troops in Siberia. Finally, the Japanese pulled massive amounts of troops towards Formosa, or what the Chinese call, Taiwan, to better defend it. What happens next is unknown if whether the Chinese acted on their own, or if they responded to the visible troop movements. The Chinese attacked major Allied, Soviet, and Imperial ports all at once. The date on which they attacked happened to be the anniversary of Western powers defeating Boxer forces in Beijing during the Boxer Rebellion. The Chinese rained hell upon Singapore, Vladivostok, and Nagasaki. Force Composition Atomic Kingdom of China The Chinese force sent to Nagasaki was an entire War Fleet with a Lurker Squadron attachment. With it was an OCV that became a space elevator which began to pump out naval and air units as the battle progressed. Unbeknownst to Imperial intelligence, an Atomic Palace was ready as well. The Chinese would soon build many turrets in the islands and cliffs in and around the bay to protect their fleet. The fleet was actually there to protect the three nuclear armed Kun Ballistic Subs. It would appear the Chinese wanted to use these to rain down nuclear missiles across Nagasaki Empire of the Rising Sun The Imperial forces immediately stationed in Nagasaki were a good size. It is important to notice the lack of Shogun Battleships in this engagement. At the time, the Shogun battleship assigned to Nagasaki was stationed in Formosa, as were other complements of forces. The Nagasaki Naval Garrison was left with more light naval craft with the exception of five Naginata Cruisers. The Incredible Mobile Fortress Tatsu would be a massive help in this fight as it repaired Imperial Ships and defended the small base with its own defenses. Lieutenant Commander Haruhiro would quickly arrive on the scene with his own MCV and small complement of vehicles. He specifically brought along as many Samehada Buster Mechas as he could acquire. He wanted to quickly end the threat. One big game changer was the Izanagi Devastator Tank that Haruhiro brought along. One of the first to be produced, it was discovered that the Chinese would have a strong naval presence, so Haruhi ro wanted to bombard the fleet from abroad. Shock and Radiation The city of Nagasaki was quietly abuzz. The metropolitan area was filled with a quiet hum of people. It was the evening around 7 PM local time. The citizens were either eating dinner, or leaving to go to their dwellings. Recent news of Chinese activities frightened the locals, but they had extreme confidence in Japanese deployments abroad to keep the Chinese at bay. Nobody expected what happened next. Local sonar picked up anomalies heading towards their direction right at 7PM. It was immediately decided that this might be incoming Japanese naval forces, but caution was still advised. A few minutes later, a nearby Noise Detector detected a massive object floating in low orbit towards Nagasaki. Officials took the sonar and noise detector data and found the massive aircraft was floating above the sea blips and keeping speed with them. Alarms began to sound off as communications to this unknown force were not getting through. Japanese forces at the Nagasaki Naval Garrison tried to contact Allied forces stationed on the nearby Korean island of Jeju for radar collaboration, but signals were jammed. Suddenly, the noise detector stopped tracking the massive floating object at the entrance to Nagasaki Harbor. Sonar consequently then picked up a building sized object in the water. The Nagasaki Naval Garrison was put into full overdrive. The Mobile Fortress Tatsu became manned, and the five Naginatas streamed off towards the front of the harbor with smaller ships in tow. Midway in the harbor, a mushroom cloud erupted. A Kun launched a tactical nuclear missile towards a southern port city. Horrified, the ships stalled, and in that moments, the Chinese War Fleet came into view. The Naginata captains saw the massive Sea Hawk battleships steam towards them. All five let loose their long range torpedoes and quickly turned around. The Sea Hawk released its torpedoes as well and snagged one of the cruisers. Still, all five made it back to harbor, worried and unsure for their city. More of the Chinese fleet entered the harbor soon after. The Mobile Fortress Tatsu sent over repair drones to heal the crippled Naginata and launched five Raijin X ground strikers towards the Sea Hawk. It was no use, as anti air fire from the three Qilin Ray Cruisers downed them all. The Sea Hawk received little to no damage. Sirens were blazing and panic ensued. Suddenly, two more nuclear detonations rocked Nagasaki, two in the north. With the incoming radiation, civilians could not flee north, thus, people were trying to reach the surrounding hills for cover. Saving a Metropolis Lieutenant Colonel Haruhiro Takai was nearby. No other Japanese force was currently in the vicinity of Nagasaki that was quick enough to respond. Japan had a large self defense force, but this attack was way too sudden. He quickly heard the transmissions from the garrison and commandeered an MCV. Haruhiro knew the situation was quickly occurring, so he cobbled together as many vehicles as he could. He was stationed at a small supply base and he gathered vehicles that were going to be shipped to Taiwan. He few tanks, and anti air craft. Haruhiro knew the threats were naval and found a good supply of Samehada Buster Mechas thankfully. One item he did not expect was the Izanagi Devastator Tank. One of the first created, he broke rank and took the beast of a machine as well from its original mission. Meanwhile at the garrison, the local naval commander knew they could not sit idly by. The Chinese had poured their submarines into the harbor alongside smaller craft. He targeted the Great Wing Ship and smaller ships with hit and run tactics. Each ship that was damaged was quickly repaired, but he was losing ships fast with mild victories. There were still 3 Kun Subs that were not located. Thankfully, Haruhiro was near. He navigated his forces through a crowded mountain passage to get to Nagasaki. Complicating the matter were the throngs of civilians rushing to escape. Haruhiro tried his best to navigate around them. The Samehadas were also quite ponderous on land, so it was quite difficult. After thirty minutes, he finally made it through the passage to find a city devastated. Chinese naval forces struck at buildings nearby and the Sea Hawk was ever looming. Haruhiro entered the naval garrison and took command over the base and its ships. Right as he did, a fourth nuclear missile struck the south east portion of the city. Enraged with the lack of progress, Haruhiro quickly formulated a plan. The Samehadas finally dove into the water. He let out all of the Japanese ships and took them deeper into the harbor. Finally, the Izanagi needed a high place to set up its bombardment cannon, so it crossed the harbor from the east and set up on a hill west of the water. Turrets began to file into the harbor and set up, so the Izanagi fired on them from range and took them out. Meanwhile, the naval garrison's ships finally had Samehada support and took out a Kun sub with some Chinese vessels. The Sea Hawk battleship entered range however, and complicated plans. Torpedoes ripped up Japanese smallcraft and took out two Naginatas. Haruhiro spread out the underwater Samehadas and pushed all of the other ships directly towards the Sea Hawk. Lulling the ship closer, the Sea Hawk began to open up its large cannon, but immediately after it did, the Samehadas came back in and surrounded it underwater. The absolutely ripped up the hull of the ship and it exploded in spectacular fashion. The Japanese fleet moved out towards the harbor and Haruhiro moved his MCV and Mobile Fortress Tatsu out with his fleet to keep up with the action. Finally, he located the last two subs and wiped out the rest of Chinese fleet. Of course, he was not without losses either. Not All as It Seems Still, with the harbor clean of Chinese ships, there was still the question of the massive object in the water outside the harbor. Weary of Chinese tricks, Haruhiro decided to continue on. From afar, he found a Chinese command base surrounded by many turrets and a strangely ornate building on the water. Before he could get close, he needed to take out the Turrets from range so it took more time than necessary to clear the area. The closer he got, the more that his feeling of unease increased. Finally, Haruhiro opened fire on both buidings so that the Chinese presence will finally be cleared. Before the building was destroyed a massive aircraft exited it. Haruhiro saw it was flying towards the city and sent everything he could to destroy it. The Fujin Variable Strikers unloaded everything they had against it, but it was not damaged at all. Seawing fire, Fortress Tatsu missiles, NOTHING worked! He looked back towards the city one last time, but he immediately regretted it. The most bright flash of light he had ever witness occurred and it burned into his eyes. Seething in pain, he felt the reverberations of the terrible strike. Buildings collapsed and while rows and streets were wiped clean. The only survivors of the battle were Haruhiro and the naval vessels he lead out of the harbor. Everyone else in the naval garrison perished alongside over 700,000 civilians. Japan has endured a catastrophe. Aftermath Nagasaki was wiped out in a spectacularly horrifying fashion. The death toll reached under a million for Nagasaki and the surrounding area. Lieutenant Colonel Haruhiro lost eyesight for both of his eyes due to the atomic blast. While the Japanese government commended him greatly for stopping the Chinese forces as quickly as he could, he did not feel satisfied. Despite destroying the submarines, nobody could have expected the Chinese superweapon. Emperor Kamina himself later on visited Nagasaki from afar and swore vengeance on the Atomic Chinese. Haruhiro was gifted cybernetic eyes, but he was still a changed man. Haruhiro would be raised in rank and given the task of defending Japan from any other Chinese incursion. Even with his new rank and gifts, gone was the young and juvenile soldier. Now, all that was left was a serious and bitter soldier. Months later, Haruhiro would get his chance for revenge on the Chinese.